Witness Protection Program
by xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx
Summary: "You think I want to be married to her?" "Oh well your no panty dropper your self" Nobody told him it would be this difficult. It was a simple mission: to protect Miss Crawford from whatever was after her, and to do whatever he thought would keep her safe. The mission was tested, though, and he didn't know what would become of it. Would all the hate morph to love, or stay the same?
1. Misery Business

**Hello my lovely and loyal readers! You guys might know me previously as xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx Well I'm back! After re-reading WPP I realized that a lot of things didn't make sense. So I sort of change some things (okay quite a few)**

**I didn't get to put this in the summary because it was too long. This is going to be PURELY KICK! You hear me? KICK FOR SURE! Then we have Jillie (Milton/Julie) Keddie (Eddie/Kelsey) Jace (Jerry/Grace) It's also rated on HIGH T! So it'll be rated T-M.**

**So I'll shut up now so ya'll can read! I really hope you guys enjoy this new version of Witness Protection Program.**

******Disclaimer- I do not own any Kickin' It characters or anything related to it. I also do not own anything else besides the OC's I decided to add. **

* * *

**_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change. Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged. I'm sorry honey but I passed it up, now look this way_**

**_Paramore 'MiseryBusiness'_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1- Misery Business_**

**_July 15th, 2012_**

It was a cold and stormy Monday morning in Washington, DC. A man, around 26, was casually sitting on his leather chair, bouncing a ball on a nearby wall. His face showed evident boredom. Here he was, a freaking undercover Agent, bouncing a stupid ball instead of fighting crime. Sure that was overrated; he wasn't a superhero. But he was sure he looked damn good in a cape.

A light tap broke him out of this thoughts as he stopped bouncing the ball. "Come in," A older man in his late 30's barged in. His blue eyes shining with glee. Jack rolled his eyes as his friend and boss, Rudy Gillespie, who was practically squealing with glee; as if he was a little girl who has gotten a new doll.

"Jack, my brother! What's crackin' lackin'" Jack rolled his eyes at his behavior. Rudy's always been like this; a 5 year old kid stuck in a 30 year olds body. "What do you want Rudy?" Jack asked rudely as he got straight point. He wasn't in the mood for Rudy and his man-child antics.

"Gesh, whats got your panties in a bunch?" The brown haired boy sent him a glare before Rudy smirked proudly.

"Well I guess since your not in the mood I'll just give this case to-" "What case?" Jack asked, becoming suddenly interested.

"Oh you mean this case?" Rudy pulled a brown folder behind his back and waving it teasingly in front of Jacks face.

The brown haired boy let out a angry sigh and nodded his head. "Yes, that case,"

Rudy shrugged innocently before taking a seat on the desk. "Oh, well I'm sorry Jack but since you aren't in a good mood I'll just give this case to someone more suitable" Rudy open the file and sent his friend a smirk.

"Hmmm," Jack raised up and tried to look at the file. "Interesting,"

"Rudy," Jack whined as he attempted to snatch the brown folder.

"A A A Jack, didn't your mother ever tell you not to whine?" Jack sent daggers towards Rudy before he leaped up and snatch the file out of his hand.

Jack ripped open the file and gaped at the photo that sat there. Her luscious golden blonde hair flowed freely as her soft brown eyes held glee. Her face broke out into a grin as her pearly white teeth showed.

He forced his self to not remember the last time they were together, it would only cause his heart to ache.

He had a million thoughts running through his head but only one caught his attention.

Rudy knew. Rudy freaking knew. He knew their history. He was doing this on purpose. That bastard. Sitting down the file on the table he turned to Rudy. He smiled calmly as he leaned against his desk, trying to control his anger.

"Rudy," He asked. The blonde fearfully nodded. Rudy knew what Jack was capable of. Sure Rudy was older and wiser(alright maybe not that last part), but Jack was stronger and faster.

"Rudy," Jack hissed out. "You can't be serious!" Rudy smiled sheepishly at the brown haired boy. "Oh but I am,"

"There is no way in hell that I'm taking this case," Jack said, crossing his arms.

"But Jack," The blonde whined as he gave the brunette a pleading look.

"No, Rudy. I'm not taking this case and thats the end of it!"

Rudy huffed in annoyance as a idea popped into his head.

"Okay Jack," Rudy began "You don't want the case. I get that," The blonde paused for a moment as he walked over to the door. "But I have one thing to tell you" He paused again as he hand turned the knob.

"Either take the case or your fired" Jack looked up, startled and surprised.

"What?" He asked, hoping that he heard his boss wrong.

"You heard me, either take the case or I'm going to have to let you go" Jack suddenly felt anger as he narrowed his eyes at Rudy. Was he serious? Rudy was suppose to 'guide and protect' him, but here he was, blackmailing him.

Rudy saw the anger look on Jack's face and sighed. "Look, I don't want to do this but you leave me no choice" Rudy sighed again as he looked over at Jack. His once angry face replaced by hurt and surprised. He had hit him where it counts.

Rudy walked at the door, grief over coming him, but before he was out of ear shot he heard someone say "I'll take it" _Mission accomplish._

_25 year old Kimberly Crawford sat in a black SVU. A scowl was on her beautiful features. Her once carmel brown eyes was darken as her soft pink lips was frowning._

How could they do this to her? They said this was to "protect" her. Notice the quotient marks. No one was after her for pete's sack! But her mom and dad beg to differ. She couldn't even go to the grocery store alone!

She she was used to her parents being the over protected freaks they were, but this was a new low. They forced her to just get up and leave without even a good explanation. She growled in frustration as a man in the passenger seat gave her a weird look.

'Probably because I'm growling for now reason' She thought before leaning back and shutting her eyes hoping to get some peace and quiet.

"Miss. Crawford" A voice called out as he shook her shoulders. Kim let out a groan before burying her face into the black leather seats. "Miss. Crawford" A voice repeated, except with more force. Kim forced herself to open her eyes as a light blinded her.

She allowed her eyes to re-adjust to the light. "Were here" A man's voice said, whom she recognized as the man who has been driving. Rolling her eyes she un-buckled the seat belt. "No shit sherlock" The guy held his hand out for her to take but she just pushed it aside and leaped out the car.

"This way," The other guy said as he guided her into a building. Every person she passed by smiled or grinned as she returned with a glare. What the hell is wrong with everyone? Smiling and grinning like crazy people. What were they on? Drugs?

A short, blonde haired man, who looked vaguely formailar was grinning from ear to ear. "Kim!" Rudy called out as he looked her over. She changed a lot in the last 15 years. Her face was in a scowl as glared at everything and everyone.

"It's so nice to see you again!" He debated if he should hug her. The look on her face told him not to. Rudy nodded to the two other agents as they left.

"Anyways, lets go in my office to meet your protector" Rudy stressed the last word as he guided her into his office.

Jack impatiently waited he let out a huff in annoyance. What the hell was taking so long? The door slowly opened to revel Rudy and her.

Her carmel eyes widen in surprise at the boy, well man, in front of her. Kim felt her heart speed up as stared at Jack. He's changed. A lot. His once shoulder length shaggy mop of hair was cut short as he hovered over her. You could faintly see the outline of his nicely toned abs. His eyes were the only thing that hasn't changed. Their eyes met, his dark chocolate orbs stared into her carmel brown orbs.

Kim snapped out of his gaze as her eyes darken. "Jackson," She hissed out angrily. "Kimberly," Jack snapped. Both of them stood there, almost frozen as they sent daggers to each other.

Rudy cleared his throat awkwardly as he sat down. "Sit sit!" He ordered as they both took their seats and moved this far apart.

"Well Kim I'm guessing you were already told the plan?" Kim shook her as Jack rolled his eyes. How typical of the Crawford family. _Always leaving poor Kimmy out of all the_ _fun._

Rudy grinned when she said that. "Fantastic! We had a bit of changed plans anyways" Jack gave his boss a questioning look. He thought the plan was for him to watch from a distant (which he really liked. The further away the better).

Rudy sighed as he tried to work up the courage. He knew both Jack ad Kim wouldn't like this idea very much. Rudy sat there for a few minutes, mentally debating with hisself.

"For the love of god just spit it out" Kim hissed angrily as she glared at Rudy.

"Okay, well you guys are going to be relocated to Seaford, California," He paused a moment before rusing everything else out "and you guys will be married" Both Jack and Kim leaped out of their seats. "You think I want to be married to her?!" Jack yelled glaring at Kim. "Oh well your no panty dropper your self" Kim shot back as her eyes darken. It only took that before they both started to yell insults at eachother.

"HEY" Rudy yelled, getting the attention of Jack and Kim. "Stop fighting, its already done! So stop the fighting and get used to it" The blonde man snapped in anger. Rudy didn't normally get like this; angry and bossy, but he knew he had to or they would never shut up.

Kim let out a huff in anger. Jack did the same thing as they both stormed out of the room but going different directions.

Rudy leaned back against his seat and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. What did he get his self into?

"Well this is going to be interesting" He mumbled sarcastically before letting his face fall into his hands.

* * *

**So? What'ca ya think? Please review and give me honest criticism! But don't be rude?**

**So I was looking for Beta Reader? Anyone out there whose interested? I'll pay you in... Trident Gum ;D**

**Haha! Well this will be updated every MONDAY!**

**Again please leave what you think :)**

**Oh and I have a little question I would like you guys to answer. WHO EVER ANSWERS CORRECTLY WILL GET A PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 2!**

**Alright here we go: When Kim said "Your no Panty dropper yourself" what movie did someone say that? I'll give you a hint; the movie came out this year!**

**So yeah! Please answer the question if you want, review, fav, follow, and what ever else :)**

**Bye(;**

**xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx **

**P.S. Kim's outfits/anyone else will be posted on my Polyvore. You can find the link on my profile or look up xx-onwednesdayswewearpink**-**xx**


	2. Unreconciled

**_Hola hola hola mi amigo's! I'm back with Chapter 2! (Yes I know it's not Monday) But don't worry! I'll be updating Monday too! I would like to apologized in advance for this chapter. I rushed it and I wasn't very happy with it._**

**_Thank you who ever reviewed/favorite/faved/read this! (17 reviews for 1 chapter :o Oh my gosh you guys made me smile (:)_**

**_Anyways! Please enjoy this!_**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Kickin' It or any of the characters/plots. I only own the idea & Bethany + any OC's I decide to make along the way._**

* * *

**_'cause you gave everything that you could give and this is the only life that I can live and I am grateful. But I've grown weary of this fight. So no regrets, it's better left unreconciled._**

**_Peter Bradley Adams 'Unreconciled'_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2- Unreconciled_**

**_Kim's POV:_**

After I pouted and cussed for 2 hours Rudy finally called us down to talk. Oh this should be good.

I glared at partially nothing while I hugged myself. "Kim, Jack," Rudy nodded at both of us, trying to be professional. Key word. Trying. We both stayed silent as he let out a sigh. "Look, I get it. Both of you hate each other for something that happen years ago," I glared the best I could at him. It was true; that was years ago. But it didn't matter how many years it has been. He broke his promise. So therefor I'm not going to forgive him.

"But for the sake of this mission can you guys just forget about it?" Jack and I both stayed silent as Rudy shook his head. "Fine, be that way," Rudy snapped as neither of us bothered to say anything. I mean I don't know why I'm doing this to Rudy. This wasn't his fault. Going soft Kimmy? That annoying voice in back of my mind asked.

"Alright, as you guys already know you'll be moving to Seaford. You guys were college sweethearts and fell in love the moment you met. You guys married the moment you finished college. Kim you have a master degree in Literally Arts and moved to Seaford before of job at the local elementary school. Jack, you are currently going to be training students at a local dojo. Oh and your new last names will be Anderson" Rudy look a deep breath once he finished.

I cocked a eyebrow my eyebrow at him once he finished. Is he serious? Me and Jack? College Sweethearts? Me teaching a bunch of kids? Oh good lord, they couldn't of set me up with a different job? Ya know one where I won't be ruining a bunch of kids life?

"College sweethearts?" Jack question. "Kim teaching a bunch of

kids?" I scoffed once he said that. "Jack teaching a bunch of kids?" I mocked before he sent me a angry glare.

"Ha-ha very funny Kimberly" My eyes narrowed once he said that. "Oh you wanna go Jackson?" I stressed his name before smirking. Just as he was about to say something Rudy cut him off. "Okay! Kim Bethany will fix you up and Jack you may go" Before I could object a short woman, about my height, with short black hair and menacing green eyes, yanked me up. "Hiya I'm Bethany! You must be Kim! Oh my god your hair. Girl, the things I could do" I laughed nervously before giving Rudy a pleading look.

Why did I have to go with some wacky woman who plays with scissors. Why? I let out yelp in surprise as she pulled me through the building. For such a small person she sure is strong.

**_Jack's POV:_**

I stiffed a laugh as I walked out of Rudy's office. Well Kim is going to have the best time of her life. As you could probably tell that was sarcasm. Bethany is gonna have hard time with her. No stop it Jack! I thought angrily. Stop thinking about her!

I took a deep breath before I was yanked into a dark room. I quickly got into a fighting stance before someone turned on the light to revel a familiar figure. "Jerry!" I hissed.

"Yo my man Jack! Wazz upp?" I shook my head at the latino boy who was grinning. "What the hell is your problem?" I asked before rushing out of the closet. "What's my problem? Oh well my mom-" "Jerry I meant why did you push me into a closet?"

"Oh that?" Jerry said. He shrugged before saying "cause I felt like it". I rolled my eyes at my friend. "So I heard that you got a new case where you protect a fine mama" Jerry winked at me as I shoved him. "Ew no"

It was Jerry's turn to roll his eyes. "You know denial isn't just a pond in Canada" I shook my head in disbelief. "A rive in Egypt Jerry. It's a river".

"Whatever". I swear I'm surprised he graduated from high school, let alone college. I shook my head as I listen to Jerry ramble on about pointless things.

**_Kim's POV:_**

"No"

"Yes"

"Hell no"

"Hell yes"

"Bethany!" I was currently fighting with Bethany over my hair. "But you will look so amazing!" The black haired woman pleaded as I crossed my arms like a little kid.

"No!" Bethany sighed before gripping my shoulders. "Kim do you trust me?" I shook my head as she rolled her eyes. "Well you me no choice," Before I could asked what Bethany grabbed a pair of scissors and cut a part of my hair off.

I stared in the mirror and felt anger bubble inside of me. "What the hell did you do?!" She smiled innocently before kneeling in front of me. "Look I know this hard but trust me okay? I'll make you look amazing" Well I can't just tell her no now. She already messed up my hair.

"Fine." Bethany squealed before turning me away from the mirror.

**_3 hours later-_**

"I'm done" Bethany smiled at me as I bit my lip. For the past 3 hours she has been cutting, dyeing, and curling my hair. Bethany spun me around as I gasped. Holy crap. I could not believe my eyes.

"Oh my god. My hair looks-" I was cut off my Bethany. "I know right?!" She giggled as she clapped her hands.

I finally got a good look at my new self. My once long honey blonde was now cut down to my shoulders and dyed light brown. I have to admit, I looked pretty damn good.

"Thank you," I mumbled as she smiled down at me. "No problem sweetie. Jack is going to die when he see's you!"

"Jack? Going to die when he see's me?" I couldn't contain the giggle that escaped my lips. "What? I thought you guys had something going on?" Bethany asked confused. Is she crazy? Me and Jack? Eww. I finally stopped laughing before shaking my head at her. "Jack and I don't have nothing going on." Bethany cocked her eyebrow.

"Really? Thats not what Rudy said" It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. So Rudy likes to run around and spread lies. Oh he's so dead. "Well he's wrong!" I snapped.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Ya know denial isn't just a river in Italy" I glared angirly at her. "It's a river in Egypt Bethany." She shrugged popping a piece of gum in her mouth. "Eh, same thing" I decided against auguring with her because I knew I would of lost that fight.

**_Jack's POV:_**

I groaned as I slammed my head on the table. For the last 3 hours I've listen to Jerry and Rudy fight about something I choose to ignore. I heard a angelic laugh as my eyes widen. This woman had short, light curly brown hair and those memorizing brown e- 'don't say it Jackson'. It's just Kim. 'Yeah a very hot Kim' Ughh. Just go away!

Jerry and Rudy stopped as Jerry let out a wolf whistle. Kim rolled her eyes as Rudy clapped. "Ahh fantastic job Beth" I cringed as Rudy winked at Bethany. She giggled in response before held his arm out toward her. "Shall we my lady" Bethany giggled again and nodded her head. "Oh we shall".

I almost threw up right there. If your wondering why then lets just say also knock before entering. "Well I should get going. See ya Jack. Later Kim" Jerry sent me a wink before leaving. Kim awkwardly stood as I gestured to a empty seat.

"You can sit down you know" She sighed before taking her seat across from me. For about 10 minutes we just sat there, picking at our food in silence. Finally I decided to break it.

"Kim look I know you hate me-" "I don't hate you" My eyes widen once she said that. "But-t I thought-" Kim shook her head before pushing her food away.

"Well you thought wrong" She whispered softly. I felt my heart speed up. Kim doesn't hate me? After all these years? "Really?" She nodded her head before we made eye contact. As I gazed in her brown orbs I felt my face began to heat up. I snapped out of her gaze before clearing my throat.

"So for the sake of the mission can we try to get along" Kim bit her lip as she seemed to be thinking. She smiled slightly before nodding. "Yeah, we should. For the sake of the mission you know." Kim laughed awkwardly as I did the same.

So instead of sitting in a awkward silence we sat in a comfortable silence. A silence where I would steal a couple glancing at her.

* * *

**_So? What do ya'll think? I personally think it was blehh. I would of gave a sneak peak to everyone because apparently ya'll all know the movie xD So if anyone didn't know the answer was Fat Amy! (Oh & P.S. That's my favorite movie so I'll probably mention it alot xD)_**

**_Anyways(I use anyways too much) Please tell me what you thought! I'll 'see' ya'll Monday!_**

**_xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx_**

**_P.S. I would like to say thanks to TwistedTelepath for helping me with my summary!_**

**_P.S.S. Go on my profile to see the outfits! Or go to my polyvore account xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx_**

**_Shout-Outs-_**

**_Whispering In the Rain- Awe thanks :)_**

**_AllisseLove- Thanks gurlie :)_**

**_IfSacrificesWereEasy- Yes I shall tell you why they can't stand eachother! And thank you so much for the suggestions! I'll try to work on it! Haha maybe next time ;D I wanted to give everyone a sneak peek but couldn't D: And outfits are good! I'll post the links later! Thanks again :)_**

**_Guest (1)- Correct! Thanks for reviewing_**

**_ari-grande- Awe thanks gurl and correct :)_**

**_TheCleanWriter- Haha correct & thanks (:_**

**_Scarlett (Guest 2) - Thanks hun :)_**

**_Guest (3)- Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!_**

**_Kaetie1116- Yes it was ;D Ahhh. I love Fat Amy :) And I hope you like this chapter!_**

**_SarcasticallyMe- Awesome name! Correct! And PM me?_**

**_MoVe-It-Or-LoSe-It- I'm glad you love it (says that in Tasie Alexis voice) xD And I hoped you enjoyed it!_**

**_SnookieB123- Awesome name & Correct! It is! And here ya go :)_**

**_RauraxAusally- Heya! Thanks for reviewing! I'm so sorry! Here have a Kit-Kat? XD But I'm glad you reviewed! PM me sometime gurl! ;)_**

**_Tiny Floral Bows- Awe shucks :3 Thanks gurlie! And I'm glad I improved! I hope you liked this chapter!_**

**_Phoenix2014- I'm glad you loved it! Correct & here ya go!_**

**_xXselenXx- Awe I missed you too :) Thanks (:_**

**_KarateGirl77- Thanks :D_**


	3. Blood

**_Hey everyone! Guess what today is? MONDAY! Which means update day! I promised I would update so here I am :)_**

**_Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are amazing :)_**

**_Well I'll keep this short so you guys can hurry up and read it!_**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Kickin' It or any of the characters. I so far only own Bethany & the plot._**

* * *

**_It will have blood, they say; blood will_** **_have blood._**

**_-William Shakespeare_**

* * *

**_Chapter 3- Blood_**

**_Kim_**

The hot California sun was beating down on me as I waited patiently in front of my new 'home'. Jack, who was fumbling with the keys, kept muttering cuss words as I rolled my eyes. _Seriously? How hard is it to unlock a freaking door?_

Finally, after a couple minutes, he stuck the key in the slot as it made a loud clunking noise. Since I was being the impatient person I am, I pushed Jack and ran inside. What? It's like 90 degrees out there.

My eyes widen at the sight. It was big, but not to big. The walls were painted dark blue as the floors were cherry hardwood. I was soon knocked out of my trance as Jack pushed me and ran over to the tv stand. I glared as he was grinning to his self. There was stacks upon stacks of video games as a huge flat screen hung on the wall.

I ignored Jack as I made my way to the kitchen. I yawned tiredly before opening the fridge. "Shit" I cursed under my breath as I stared at the empty fridge. This is so not what I need. I had to spend 12 hours on plane with a screaming baby behind me.

I slammed the fridge before frantically searching the cabinets. _Nothing. Nothing at all. Great, just my freaking luck._

I grabbed the keys off the counter and walked into the living room where Jack was too busy playing Halo. I rolled my eyes before grabbing my wallet that I sat down earlier. "I'm going to the grocery store". Jack didn't take his eyes off the game. "Okay, cool. Be careful. Bye". I rolled my eyes once again (it seems I'm doing that a lot lately). _Men._

* * *

I sighed as I picked up a few various items. I was hungry and tired. Not a very good combo if you ask me. I reached for the last bag of double chocolate chip cookies as another hand snatched it up.

I angrily lifted my head up, ready to kill who ever grabbed my cookies, but instead of seeing some douche bag I saw a girl with glasses. She had shoulder length reddish blonde hair and big green eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry" The girl apologized before reaching the cookies toward me. If this was anyone else I would of probably ripped their throat out, but she looked so innocent and sweet. I shook my head quickly and pushed them away. "No, you were here first". She shook her head once again before holding them out to me again. "Please, I insists." She sent me a warm smile as I took them from her and set it in my cart.

"Thanks..." I trailed off. "Julie. Julie Krupnick" She held her hand for me to shake. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kim Cra- Anderson. Yeah. Kim Anderson" I silently scolded myself as I said that. "Kim Anderson? Oh yeah I heard about you," I raised my eyebrow.

"I'm friends with Jerry Martinez. He mention a Kim and..." "Jack" Julie nodded her head before waving over a redhead guy. "Milton!" The boy smiled as he held her hand. The boy, who I was guessing was Milton, had ginger hair and light green eyes as thick black glasses hung off of his nose.

"This is the girl Jerry was telling us about. Milton meet Kim Anderson, Kim meet my husband Milton" He sent me a smile as we quickly shook heads. Julie's phone started to buzz as she sighed. She quickly grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something down on it.

Her number. "Call me sometime so we can hang out?" Julie questioned as I nodded. "Sure," Julie and Milton waved before they continued to shop.

A smiled formed on my lips. I made a friend. I quickly got everything else I needed before checking out.

* * *

After paying for everything I made my way to my car. I pulled out my Hershey bar I just bought and that I just bought. I sighed in content once the chocolate goodness slid down my throat.

I quickly loaded everything up before nervously glancing around. Why did I choose to park in the deserted part? But before I could close the trunk someone grabbed me from behind as I let out a scream. I tried to run away but failed as someone grabbed my feet, causing me to fall on the cold hard ground. I groaned before raising my hand up to the back of my head. I gasped once I saw blood.

I finally got to see the face of person who did this to me. He was tall and had brown curly hair. I screamed once again as he pounced on me. He grabbed my arm and tried to twist it as I brought my fingers up to claw his face.

The boy let out a yelp before glaring at me. "You bitch," He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a needle. My eyes widen before I tried to push him off. "Get off of me you creep," I screeched, hoping that some one would hear me. "Shut up," he hissed before biting the cap off with his teeth.

I tried one final time as I thrusted underneath him. I yelped in surprise as I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I laid there motionless. I could no longer feel anything as I struggled to speak. He chuckled darkly as he ran a hand through my hair. If I could move right now I could kick him repeatedly in the nuts.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" I tried again to talk as he laughed again. I felt my eye lids get heavier as I stared at the ground. I was struggling to stay awake. My eye lids fluttered closed, but before I drifted off I managed to croak out one word.

_"Jack,"_

* * *

**_So? What do ya'll think? Yeah I'm sorry it's really short so sorry! I was going to make this have some Kick moments but then I was like nahhh. Let's have Kimmy kidnapped xD_**

**_But don't worry! Next chapter will have a lot of action packed things & SOME MAJOR KICK MOMENTS!_**

**_Remember to go check out the outfits on my polyvore!_**

**_Here is a little question I would like to ask you guys. Who do you think kidnapped Kim? I didn't give much detail but try and think who would do this!_**

**_I'll see ya'll next week!_**

**_Don't forget to update/follow/fav & all that shiz!_**

**_xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Shout- outs- _**

**_IfSacrificesWereEasy- It's okay girlie ;) I feel ya. I wrote this chapter at 11pm last night due to homework D: Thanks :) I didn't think I'll get this many reviews xD (: Oh Jackie has. This chapter didn't have any kick BUT NEXT CHAPTER. Let me tell ya, your kick feels will go crazy xD And haha I don't think so either. I mean look, Kim has already been kidnapped xD Lol. Kim does got game ;) Well thanks for reviewing girlie :) PM so time so we can talk ;D xxxx P.S. You are special (:_**

**_Anialoveskick- Thanks for the review :) Here you go! Hope you liked it!_**

**_AllisseLove- Lol xD Thanks for reviewing! I hoped you liked this chapter!_**

**_RauraxAusally- Oh no, I totally get it. School has been kicking my butt. I wrote this chapter at about 11 last night. And take all the time you need! Thanks for the review(:_**

**_xXselenXx- I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!_**

**_Guesswhoitsme2001- Thanks for reviewing. I hope you liked this chapter!_**

**_Tiny Floral Bows- Haha awesome name btw. And Mhmmm. Haters gonna hate ;D Haha! Thanks for the review & I hoped you liked this chapter!_**

**_Whispering In the Rain- Thanks :D_**

**_KarateGirl77- Well, I know what happen between them. But you guys will NEVER KNOW MWAHAHAHA- Just kidding. You guys will find out soon xD Thanks for the review._**

**_autumn1999- Yes! I will. It'll be in bits & pieces. Flashbacks mostly. You guys are gonna have to put it together :) And don't you worry! Next chapter will be loaded with Kick! But as for what happen between them It'll be soon. Thanks for the review!_**

**_Guest (1)- She got too busy. And she forgot her password. And I missed you too! Thanks for reviewing! _**

**_J and K Forever- *Sits here and try's not to freak out* I loveeeeee your stories! I just forget to review xD This made my day xD Yeah I'mma shut up. Anyways! I'm glad you liked this (: Thanks for the review xxxx_**


	4. The Fighter

**_Hey everyone! I'm sooo sorry for not updating. I'm a jerk D: I could give you a bunch of excuses why I couldn't update but it'll be a lie. Truth is school has been crazy and I just didn't have any ideas for this chapter. But guess what?! I THOUGHT OF SOME! So yeah... Please read the bottom for important things! Alright I'll shut up now!_**

**_OH & EVERYONE WHO GUESS FRANKED WAS RIGHT! :)_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It or any characters. They belong to there rightful owners. I only own the plot and any OC's I decide to make along the way._**

* * *

**Give em hell, turn their heads  
Gonna live life til we're dead.  
Give me scars, give me pain  
Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me  
There goes a fighter, there goes a fighter**

**- Gymclass Hero's The Fighter**

* * *

**Chapter 4- The Fighter**

**Kim**

A groan escaped my lips as my eye's fluttered open, only to be met by complete darkness. My heart stopped to race as I heard music blaring. I heard the honking of horns as I realized where I was; a trunk.

I felt my throat begin to close as I started hyperventilate. You can throw me in a pool full of sharks but do not, I repeat, do not put me in a trunk.

No, Kim. Stop it right now. I closed my eyes as I took a ragged breath. I felt around in my pocket and pulled out my phone. I cursed once I saw it in pieces. Well there goes my plan.

Think Kim, think. A idea popped in my head as I felt around the trunk. Paint, brush, wrench, pa- Aha! I smiled to myself as I took a deep breath. My mind started to drift to Jack, but I quickly shook it away.

Here goes nothing. I shrieked as I banged and trusted around. "HELP!" I yelled, pounding my fist against the cold metal trunk.

I kept banging my fist against the metal trunk as I screamed bloody murder. "HELPPP!" I was about to scream again when the car came to a abrupt stop, causing my head to hit the floorboard. "Son of a bitch," I cursed as I gripped my head in pain.

What's up with my head hitting things today? Gesh.

I heard a car door slam as I took deep breath. I heard someone muttering things about "How he doesn't get paid enough" or "How he has better things to do."

I hid the wrench behind my back as I used my other hand to shield from the blinding light. Once my eyes readjusted I finally got a good look at the guy. He had curly, dark brown hair, and a boyish look to him. He couldn't of been older than me.

"Now. Now. Now, Kim. I thought we had this covered? Stop screaming and you won't get hurt," He pulled out another needle and waved it in front of me. "Kapeesh?" He smirked as I smiled innocently at him.

In a matter of seconds I leaped up and swung the guy upside his head with the wrench. He fell to the ground as he cried out. Now was my chance.

I jumped out of the trunk and made a beeline down the empty, dust filled road. Go figure. "FRANK!" Another guy scream as I ran as fast as I could.

"GET BACK HERE!" The guy screamed as I pushed myself to run faster and further. I knew I shouldn't of looked back but I did. Big mistake. I tripped over my own two feet as my head him the ground, again. I tried to crawl away but was yanked back by a strong force.

"Oh no you don't," I wanted to scream. I wanted to fight. But, something in me just didn't have the energy to do so. So I laid there, motionless, as I tried to contain my breathing. For the first time in awhile I felt tears weal up in my eyes. I was going to die; Jack wasn't going to come to the rescue.

"Please," I begged. What the hell was wrong with me? Was I going to give up that easily? I'm so pathetic. I looked up at the guy and finally got a good luck. He had cropped, dirty blonde hair and green eyes. This guy didn't look like some crazy kidnapper.

He looked like the kind of boy you would bring home to your family. A few tears spilled out of my eyes as he brushed a lock of hair out of my face. Instead of jerking away I let him. I don't know why but he felt so... so... comforting. "I know," He whispered. He locked eyes with me as he sighed.

"Please... let me go," I pleaded again as he shook his head. "I'm sorry... I ca-" He was cut off by the other guy, whom I assumed was Frank, ran over and started to scream. "Brody! Knock her out already!" So his name was Brody.

Frank glared at me as blood dripped down his face. "Frank, she's not going to do anything," Frank scoffed. "Like hell she won't! Either you do it... I will," He smirked as I looked up at Brody, begging him not to let that idiot over there by me.

Brody sighed before pulling me to my feet. He was about to grab my hand when Frank gripped my arm as I yelped out in pain. "Frank! Your hurting her," Frank rolled his eyes at Brody. "Boo-hoo." If I get out of here alive remind me to kill Frank.

I tried to yank my arm out of his death grip but failed. "Do it now," Brody shook his head as he ran his hand through his blonde hair. "I don't think I c-"

"I knew it. You don't have the guts to." Frank pulled out the needle again and was about to inject in me when I screamed blood murder. He slapped his hand over my mouth as I screamed again. I felt the needle break my skin as I cried out. My eyelids started to get heavier as I fell face forward.

I'm going to die. I just know it.

**Jack**

Jack ran a hand through his messy brown hair as he dialed her phone number for the millionth time today.

"Pick up... Pick up... God dammit Kim, pick up!" Jack groan as he punched a nearby wall, only to cry out in pain. Where was she? Jack thought nervously. She has been gone for hours. Jack sighed once again before he grabbed his keys and bolted out the door.

* * *

Jack ran around the parking lot as he frantically searched for him. This wasn't suppose to happen. How could he be so stupid? Letting her go alone? Amateur mistake. Jack's eyes widen as he saw a purse, with all the contents spilled on the black concrete.

It wasn't just any purse, it was Kim's. Her car was no where to be found. He quickly grabbed his phone and dialed a oh so familiar number.

It rung a few times before someone picked it up. "Hey my main man Jack!" Rudy greeted. "Rudy! It's K-kim." Rudy's voice turned serious as he started to ask a million question. "What? Is she okay? Jack, what did you do?!"

"I didn't do nothing,"

"Oh."

"She went to the grocery st-" Rudy quickly cut off Jack. "You let her go alone?"

"Rudy, yeah I know. I'm a horrible person. Blah, blah, blah. Look she didn't come home and it's been hours. I tried calling her a bunch of times and it went straight to voicemail. I went to the story and..."

"And what?" Rudy asked. "and her purse was on the ground. Her car no where to be found." Jack heard Rudy moving around in the room as he started to grow impatient. "Aha! I found her!"

"You... you found her?" Rudy "mhmmed" as Jack smiled to his self. After biding a goodbye he quickly got in his car to go save Kim.

He promised her years ago that he wouldn't let no one hurt her. _He had to save her. He needed to._

* * *

Jack creeped around a old, stone wall, as he tried to stay hidden. A couple guys were guarding a room. I bet that's where Kim is. He had to do this fast. He quietly sneaked around the wall as he stood behind of a guard.

With no regret or grief Jack grabbed his head and snapped it. Causing him to fall to the ground with a loud thud. The guy next to him jumped as he jumped into stance. This should be easy. The guy threw a punch at Jack.

"You really shouldn't of done that," Jack smirked before twisting the guys arm behind his back. The guy cried out as Jack shoved him. 2 other guys ran at him as he dodged them with ease. One by one they both fell to the group. Jack brushed his shirt off as he open the door.

His eyes widen as he felt his heart break. Kim sat in a metal chair, dried blood covering her body. Kim's tear stained faced made Jack gasp. "Oh Kim," Their eyes met. Light brown orbs met dark ones as Jack ran over to her.

He cupped her face in his large hands as wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry," Kim raised an eyebrow before Jack ripped off the tape. Kim cried out as Jack gave her a sheepish smile.

Jack quickly untied the rope that was holding her hands and feet together. As soon as he was done Kim leaped up as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jack gripped her waist as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Both of their eyes widen as they realized what was happening. They quickly untangled each other as Kim awkwardly coughed.

"We should..."

"Yeah..."

"Lets just..."

"Yeah, go..."

**Kim**

I tried to hide my blush as Jack pulled me through the building. Our fingers intertwined.

No, Kim. Bad thoughts. Bad thoughts.

We came to a stop as he pointed to a car. "There is no way we will be able to make it to our car. We have to steal that one," I shivered as I felt his breath tickle my neck. I nodded my head as we slowly crept behind the black van. Jack lifted his finger up to his lips as he signal me to keep quiet.

Jack pulled out his keys as I gave him a confused look. He jumped forward as he stabbed the guy in the neck with the sharp key. The guy gasped before Jack open the door and pulled him out.

My eyes widen as I saw about 5 other guys approach us. "Uh, Jack. We're not alone,"

"What?" Jack turned around his as his eyes went wide. He quickly got into a fighting stance as I copied him.

A guy charged at me as I quickly dodged him. I brought my fist back before I threw a punch at him, nailing him in the nose. He stumbled back as I tried to kick him, only to have him to catch it.

I yanked my leg back as I punched him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain before I kicked him and he fell back. I did a quick happy dance before Jack gulped. I stopped dancing as I saw about 5 more guys walk towards us.

"Jack," I whispered as he turned to me. "I have a idea!" I scrunched my nose up before he gripped my waist.

"On the count of 3. I want you to jump and kick. Okay?" I nodded before he began to count.

"1..."

"2..."

"3..."

I jumped up as I went flying in the air. My feet made contact with them as they fell back. I grinned as he sat me down. "Lets go!" Jack smiled down at me before pulling me into the van and taking off.

* * *

I groan as Jack pulled me into our bathroom. On the ride home he saw the big cut I had on my head. So, now he won't shut up until he cleans me up. He pushed me on the toilet as I rolled my eyes.

"Jack, I'm fine." He pulled out the first aid kit and shook his head. "Sure,"

Jack grabbed a rag as he ran water over it before he kneeled in front of me and started to dab my head with it.

We sat there in a comfortable silence before I decided to break it. "Thank you, Jack. For you know, saving me." Jack shrugged as if it was nothing. "No problem," Our eyes locked as my heart started to pound. He brought his face up to my check and let it linger there.

"Eyelash," It was like I was in a trance. He pushed a piece of blond hair out of my face as we started to lean in.

I felt his breath on my face as his lips connected with mine. It was a short and sweet peck, barely even 5 seconds. But, I felt fireworks. We quickly broke apart once we realized what had happen.

Jack coughed awkwardly as I stood up. "We should,"

"Yeah..." I bolted to my room where I slammed my door and fell on top my bed. I brought my fingers up to my tingling lips. I grabbed a nearby pillow before I screamed in it.

Why did this have to happen? Why the hell did I kiss back?!

Jack Brewer, the boy I hate, just freaking kissed me. _Well shit._

* * *

_**Oooo! Those Kick feels(; Was that good enough for ya? I wasn't going to have them kiss but ehhh... Why not? Lol xD Well, I hope you enjoy. Now onto important business.**_

_**1.) Update- Alright. To make up for not updating for awhile I will try (Key word) Try to update atleast 2 more chapters before Monday. But tomorrow and Thursday I have... Spanish Midterms... Worth 300 points... Oh how fun -.- So don't kill me if I can't?**_

_**2.) Chapters- So... I really don't know how many chapters this should have. But, the choice is up to you. Should it be 8 to 10? 10 to 15? 20 to 30? 30+? I honestly don't know what to do. Please PM or Review? Or KIK, Instagram, Twitter and all that.**_

_**3.) Reviews- AHHH! HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS! 56 reviews? 3 chapters?! WAHOO! Ya'll are so sweet and I love everyone of ya! Thanks for following and favs. It really means alot.**_

_**Don't forget to review, PM, follow, fav, and all that shiz!**_

_**xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx**_

_**P.S. Do we have any Ravenswood or Awkward. Fans out there? I'm so excited to see both tonight! Who else? No one? Okay... XD**_

_**P.S.S. DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME HOW MANY CHAPTERS THIS SHOULD BE!**_

_**ShoutOuts-**_

**_Phoenix201- I'm so sorry. But I will try to update before Monday this week. Sorry again? And you are right!_**

**_xXselenXx- Poor Kim is right! And yes, Frank did it :o Thanks for reviewing! P.S. Here's your Kick(;_**

**_autumn1999- Awe thanks girl! And Jack too the rescue :D I'm so glad you love this story! It's people like you that makes me happy :) You are the sweetest! I hope you enjoy this! Thanks for the review :)_**

**_Guesswhoitsme2001- Awe thanks! I hope you liked this chapter!_**

**_11ShyReader842- Thanks for the review!_**

**_2KarateGirl77- Thanks! I hope you liked this :)_**

**_11AllisseLove- Ahh, sorry. I hope this chapter makes up for it! Thanks for the review!_**

**_a loneley reader- I'm glad you liked it!_**

**_Guest (1)- Oh he does love her :D Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_Tiny Floral Bows- Thanks :) I hoped you liked this chapter! (:_**

**_KimberlyBrooklyn- Awe! Thanks! You can go on my Polyvore & look (: I'mma try to give her brown hair xD Thank you so much for reviewing :)_**

**_swagmasterlol- Thanks :) And yes. Kim never went to Seaford before. Jack & Jerry has been friends for forever, alone with Rudy. Kim knew Jack before, and Rudy. But no one else. Ehhh... Do you get it? Anywho, thanks for reviewing! Awe, I'm one of your favorite authors? Awe shucks! You are so sweet! Thanks hun! xxxx_**

**_MaddyLuvsya- Thanks!_**

**_heyheyheey2111- Thank you!_**

**_kick 2010- Gesh dude. Take a chill pill? I updated c: xD_**

**_LittleLionGal- Oh my gosh. I laughed so hard. You are just... XD You are epic. You love this more than bacon?! *falls over and dies* Le gasp. Gurl, you sure? Bacon is amazing xD It's okay that you got side tracked. I do it all the time. You are so sweet! CAN WE BE WEIRDO'S TOGETHER?! I'LL BRING THE NUTELLA?! BACON AND NUTELLA PARTY WHOOP WHOOP XD_**

**_IfSacrificesWereEasy- Hello! Did ya like these Kick moments?! And let me explain; Kim and Jack grew up together. Jerry and Jack has been friends since... College? Yeah... XD Kim never ever went to Seaford. Neither has Jack. So basically Jerry is the only one who knows the whole truth. And I' glad you liked this part :D And yes, They are married :D I'm sorry but Julie and Milton are adorable together. So yeah... I will be adding alot of Julie/Kim moments soon :D I can't leave out Gracie and Kels! So they will show up in the next chapter. And here's a hint; if you thought this had Kick moments... Le me tell you something gurl... Lets just say... Kimmy and Jackie will be two very bad(; Thanks for reviewing :D_**

**_Anialoveskick- Men are... Boys... Little babies xD Forreal.. XD Haha! I hoped you like this chapter! (And I love your signature thing... I'm thinking of PLL's xD Lols xD)_**

**_ForeverKickandLeoliviaShipper- Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this one! BTW, Love the username! (:_**

**_olivi4nlife- Thanks hun! :) Hoped you like this one! :)_**


	5. I Did A Bad, Bad, Thing

**Hola everyone! Guess who sorta passed her mid-terms?! THIS GIRL RIGHT HERE! But I still don't get nothing xD Anywho, I promised a update before Monday and guess what?! I DID!**

**This chapter is less action-y. But, it has some Julie/Kim moments (I mean come on? They are good together xD) and some KICK! Mhmm... Especially at the end ;) Anywho, I hope you guys liked this!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kickin' It or any other the characters. I only own the plot and any oc's I decide to make along the way.**

* * *

**Don't you get a little tired of just being the good girl ? I do. It makes you wanna cut loose and go a little wild now, Yeah its true. For all the times in my life that I felt like this**

**For all the boys I wanted to kiss.**

**If your gonna do it, You better do it right. I did a bad bad thing last night.**

**-I Did a Bad Bad Thing**

* * *

**Chapter 5- I Did A Bad, Bad, Thing**

**Kim**

The blonde groan as she stuffed another handful of popcorn in her mouth. After the whole Jack-kissed-me thing everything has been... Awkward? Yeah, awkward. After waking up they both tried to start a conversation; but it only turned out as awkward laughs.

"Like, seriously Kim," I rolled my eyes as I listen to Kourtney Kardashion whine on about something pointless. Today could easily be the most boring day of my life. After I forced Jack to work I decided to just have a day of relaxation. Ofcourse, nothing was on. At all.

So here I was; laying on the couch, stuffing my mouth full of popcorn like the pathetic loser I was.

No matter how much I tried I just couldn't get Jack out of my head. With his soft and tangly brown locks and his memorzing brown e- _No, Kim. Stop thinking like that! Don't you remember what he did to you?_

But... That was years ago? _Point is, Kim he broke your heart. _But he didn't have a choice. _Oh boo-hoo hoo. He doesn't love you any more._

Shut up you... you... _What? Go ahead and say it._

Can it conscience.

Yeah, I'm really pathetic now that I just had a full length conversation with my own self. I so need to get out.

It's not like I could just go to town. After the whole kidnapping fiasco Rudy and Jack thought it was a good idea to put a tracking device in it. I couldn't even run away to work like Jack. Being as it's only July and school doesn't start till August. Let's hope I'm not here that long.

A idea popped into my head as I grabbed my new phone, which thankfully isn't broken into bits and pieces, as I dialed a number. It rung a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" A chirpy voice said. "Hey, Julie!"

"Kim! Hey! What's up?" I rolled my eyes as I turned down the tv. "Oh nothing much, just having the time of my life," Sarcasm leaked my voice as I heard her laugh. "Ahh, sounds fun," The phone went silent for a second as I raked my brain for something to say.

"So, how about I take you up on that offer?" I heard Julie squeal as she clapped her hands. "Sure! How about you meet me at the Coffee House?"

"Oh, I'm sorry but-" Think Kim think! "My car is... in the shop?"

"Oh," Julie said. "Well how about I pick you up? Lets say half a hour?" I smiled before nodding- even though I know she couldn't see me. "Sounds like a plan. See ya then."

"See ya!"

* * *

A car honked from outside as I grabbed my purse from the table and took off outside. A smile appeared on my face as I saw a green, Kia Soul, in front of the house. I raced to the door as I hoped in.

"Hey Kim!" Julie greeted as she started to drive. "Hey! Nice car!" Julie grinned before she turned her head toward me. "I know right?"

I smiled at my new found friend before I started to get into that mode. You know where you gossip?

"So, how did you and Milton meet?" Suddenly I sounded like a crazed teenage girl, gossiping with her bff over boys. Her cheeks started to turn red as bit her lip. "High school sweethearts. The first time we met in AP Chemistry, when we looked into each other eyes, I swear it was love at first sight."

Julie sighed as I realized how much they really loved eachother.

"That's so... adorable?" She smiled again before nudging me. "So, I told you how Milton and I met, your turn!"

I frantically shook my head. I had no idea what to say.

"You have to!" I sighed, looks like I wasn't getting out of this. "Fine, we met our first year in college. When we first me, let me tell you, we hated each other at first. But than.. We just... It just..."

"Came out of nowhere?" Julie finished. I nodded my head; well that story was half true. We hated each other at first. But than, somehow, I started to fall.

She noticed how upset I was, so she quickly change the subject. "So, Jerry and us are going to the bar tonight. Wanna come?" I grinned before nodding. "Ofcourse!"

As I enter the dojo, I saw Jack moving mats around. "Hey," My voice was barely audiable, only loud enough for him to hear. Jack jumped as he glanced up at me. "Hey,"

While hanging out with Julie, I couldn't get my mind off Jack. I was being selfish and stupid. It was just one little kiss. I needed to grow some balls and just say it.

"Look, Jack, about las-" "It's fine. Lets just forget it." He cut me off as I nodded. Well, atleast that's over. An awkward silence hung in the air as I watched him work.

"Julie invited us to hang out with Jerry and their friends tonight. I said we'll be there," Jack nodded before I sighed. So much for getting it over with. It's like, five times more awkward.

* * *

After running home and showering we were finally ready. As we walked in the semi-crowded bar as we spotted Julie and a few other people. We had to "fake" being married. Which mean fake smiles and our fingers intertwined. "Kim!" Julie yelled as she waved us over.

As we walked over I notice Jerry laughing at us. _That bastard._ We stood in front of the table as Julie introduce us to everyone.

"You remember Milton," She pointed to the red head man from the other day. I nodded as she moved on. "This is Kelsey," She pointed to a girl with curly brown hair and brown eyes. "Eddie," A dark-skinned chubby man smiled at us. "You know Jerry," Jerry did that stupid hey-I-think-I'm-cool-so-I'm-just-gonna-bob-my-head -like-a-idiot. "and his girlfriend Grace," A girl with long auburn hair leaped up as she pulled us in a hug.

"It's so nice to meet you! Jer-bear has told me so much about you!" Jack laughed nervously before giving Jerry a look. "Oh has he."

"Well sit sit!" She instructed as we took our seats. "I hope you don't mind but we order for you," I shrugged as I glance down at my beer. I took off the cap before taking a long swig.

Before I knew it Grace and Kelsey started to argue about pointless things as the guys made small talk while I drunk my beer.

Out of nowhere Grace turned around as she said "You guys should kiss!" Jack and I started to shake our heads as Jerry laughed. "Yeah guys, kiss!"

"We... uh... don't like to kiss in public?" Jack said, although it should more like a question. "You guys are married! Just kiss!" Kelsey snapped. "No-"

"KISS!" The table chanted as I clenched my fist angrily. "Oh, you wanna see a kiss?!" I grabbed a fist full of Jack's shirt before our lips collided. Jack's eyes widen before he put a hand on my cheek and kissed back.

Our lips moved in sync as we pulled apart. Jack pecked my lips one more time as we just stared in each others eyes. I was sure my face was blood red and so was Jack's. My lips tingled as my heart pounded. The table was whooping and cheering. We broke apart before I looked up at the waiter. "Bring me the strongest thing you have." Trust me, I'm gonna need it.

* * *

**3rd Person**

Kim and Jack stumbled in the door as their lips fought for dominance. A moan escaped Kim's lips as Jack kicked the door with his foot and pressed her up against a wall.

They broke apart as Jack lifted Kim's shirt up and threw it across the room. As soon as it was off they collide lips as Kim grabbed a fist full of hair. In one swift movement Jack grabbed Kim by her thighs and lifted her up as she started to suck his neck, causing him to growl.

He carried her to his room as he sat her on the bed and climbed on top of her where they didn't just sleep.

* * *

**So can anyone guess what they will be doing? XD Hehe, I bet you guys know. I'm not gonna describe that because well... Yeah xD**

**Anywho! I hope you all liked this chapter! I wrote it while watching Full House (My show right there :3) and eating Halloween Candy! (Happy Late Halloween!)**

**So yeah... I personally thought it sucked. Well, I can't believe I got 76 reviews! You guys are the sweetest. I'm serious! 4 candies for the amazing FF readers! And none for Gretchen Wieners! (Sorry xD I had to xD)**

**Haha! Well! I have a question to ask all of you! First one to guess right gets a preview!**

**Question of The Chapter- In what Episode did Kim admit her feelings about Jack to someone? And here's a second chance; Who came up with the phrase "Ditch yo wives"**

**Don't forget to review, follow, fav and all that shiz! **

**Well, SEE YOU MONDAY!**

**Muah! Kisses!**

**XOXOXOXO**

**Shout-Outs-**

**jenna- Thanks for reviewing!**

**KarynitaAusllyandKick- Awe thanks, Hun! :) Thanks for the review!**

**Phoenix2014- I haven't had the time to check it out but I will. And I'm planning on updating fast! Thanks for the review! **

**ShyReader842- YOU LOVE RAVENSWOOD?! EXCITEEE! :D It's my new show to fill the void for Switched at Birth, Teen Wolf, Pretty Little Liars & about 5 other shows xD Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Be-Dazzled- Awe! Your review made my night! I'm so glad you liked this! You should make a account if you can so we can talk? :) If you want? Thanks for making my night :) I hope you like this chapter! Love you too xxxx It's people like you that makes me continue!**

**Tiny Floral Bows- Awe thanks! Nutella! What what! XD It's the bomb diggity (I'm terribly sorry it's like 12 and I've been eating a lot of Halloween candy) xD I hope you liked this chapter! Muah! (:**

**kenberm242- Thanks (:**

**Love it- Thanks for reviewing!**

**KickLuver9999- Well my friend, was that enough KICK for ya ;) Haha! You are too sweet! Thanks for reviewing Dude or Dudette(:**

**swagmasterlol- *Rubs my invisible beard as I laugh darkly* Now wouldn't you like to know?! :o I wish I could tell you... But these next few chapters I will be dropping hints. Thanks for the suggestion! I might just use it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Anialoveskick- Well, I updated! I hope you liked this one! And I know, school has been... Ehh... XD But thanks for reviewing :)**

**BurkelyDuffieldLover- So I see we have a fellow HoA fan here ;) Hello! Hehe! And they did kiss! But this chapter they do more ;) Haha! Thank you :D**

**Guesswhoitsme2001- I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!**

**KarateGirl77- Thanks for reviewing :D**

**Guest (1)- I hope you liked this!**

**autumn1999- Thanks for reviewing! Well, something did happen soon :D You are too sweet! Thanks hun! xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone... So... Go ahead and bring the angry mob at me...**

**Look, I can't handle this... I can't handle all the busyness in my life... Between School (Which I now spend my Saturdays either studying or trying to relax) plus, I'll be going into surgery very soon. Then you got Thanksgiving (which like 20 or more people are coming over) If I'm not dealing with friends/family problems/school I'm trying to write a legitimate book on Wattpad (Does any of you have a account? If so what's your name?)**

**I know... Leaving FF for Wattpad? What kind of author am I? A very sucky one... I won't even be gone that long. 2 weeks. Early December I will return, hopefully a long chapter in hand.**

**I know people are going to yell, scream, and call me names because I'm again taking a break. I give you permission. I'm not a multi-tasker. At all.**

**Go ahead and cuss me out or send me angry PM's. You guys can. I really deserve me.**

**So I should go... Before I say anything that will make ya'll madder.**

**Hopefully, some of you will still read once I come back.**

**I love every single one of you.**

**xoxo**

**xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx (A.K.A. An author whose terribly sorry)**


End file.
